El día en que su corazón latió otra vez
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Newt la observó con cuidado. Ella llevaba un camisón blanco y el pelo corto un poco desordenado, un rizo se le puso sobre la frente. Sin darse cuenta, se imaginó a sí mismo quitándole ese rizo del rostro y acariciándole la mejilla. / One Shot / Este fic participó en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera"/ Resubida con correcciones


**Título: El día en que su corazón latió otra vez**

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

 **Pairing:** Porpentina Goldstein/Newt Scamander

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

 **Nota de autora:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera"_

Un ligero olor a tostadas con mantequilla lo despertó de sus sueños. Abrió los ojos, primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo. Normalmente lo hacía sin darse cuenta. Se movió en la cama y tardó unos segundos en reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba. Estaba en la habitación que las hermanas Goldstein le habían prestado para dormir. Newt se refregó los ojos y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Hoy debía arribar el barco hacia Inglaterra nuevamente.

Habían pasado tres días desde que habían capturado a Gellert Grindelwald. Tres días desde que recuperó a todas sus criaturas de nuevo en la maleta. Queenie había recomendado de que atara una soga alrededor de la maleta para evitar que las criaturas volvieran a salir, al menos mientras estuvieran en Nueva York.

― ¿Señor Scamander? ¿Está despierto? El desayuno está listo― oyó la voz de Queenie hablándole a través de la puerta.

―Eh… sí, en un momento salgo― contestó él, con timidez. Quizás si se hubiera despertado más temprano podría haber ayudado a las chicas a preparar el desayuno.

Salió de la habitación, cruzó rápidamente al pequeño pasillo y se metió en el baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes. También se peinó un poco. Meditó un momento si cambiarse la ropa de dormir por su ropa de diario, pero desistió así que sólo se dirigió al comedor. Allí se encontró a Queenie y a Tina sentadas en la mesa una al lado de la otra. Ambas llevaban sus camisones así que Newt se alegró por no haberse vestido demasiado formal para el desayuno. Queenie arreglaba las servilletas en la mesa y echaba un encantamiento para que la mantequilla no se derritiera demasiado. Por su parte, Tina echaba leche en una taza y revolvía con su varita.

―Em… Buenos días― dijo él, evitando mirarlas demasiado.

―Buenos días, señor Scamander― dijo la bruja rubia con dulzura.

―Buenos días, Newt― siguió Tina ―Por favor, siéntate. Tenemos café, leche pero supongo que querrás té.

―Sí, por favor― contestó él, sentándose en frente de ellas. Tina se levantó de su silla y le sirvió té negro en una taza pequeña con flores. Newt la observó con cuidado. Ella llevaba un camisón blanco y el pelo corto un poco desordenado, un rizo se le puso sobre la frente. Sin darse cuenta, se imaginó a sí mismo quitándole ese rizo del rostro y acariciándole la mejilla. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando ese pensamiento. ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Una risita lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Queenie se reía por lo bajo. Newt se sintió avergonzado, seguro que la bruja rubia le había leído la mente.

―No se preocupe, señor Scamander― murmuró Queenie, guiñándole un ojo ― ¿Quiere un poco de azúcar para su té?

―Em… sí, por favor― se limitó a decir.

―Estás sonrojado― le dijo Tina ― ¿Te sientes bien?

―Estoy bien, gra…gracias― tartamudeó, sintiéndose más avergonzado. El resto del desayuno transcurrió en paz. Sin embargo, Newt no podía evitar que su mirada fuera hacia Tina de vez en cuando. Se preguntó si la vería pronto luego de marcharse. Cuando terminaron de lavar las tazas y de levantar la mesa, ya se iba acercando la hora en que el magizoólogo debía ir al puerto. Al mediodía partía un barco hacia Inglaterra.

―Creo que deberías ir a preparar tus cosas, Newt― le dijo Tina –―No queremos que llegues tarde.

―Lo sé― contestó él, rascándose detrás de la oreja ―Tina, Queenie. Quería agradecerles por dejar que me quedara aquí estos días y por ayudarme a devolver a mis criaturas a la maleta.

―No te preocupes― dijo Tina ―Si vamos al caso, era parte de mi trabajo devolver esas criaturas a la maleta. Si no hubieras ayudado a atrapar a Grindelwald, te hubiéramos arrestado.

―Ay, Tini, no seas tan dura― interrumpió Queenie ―Ahora, supongo que acompañaremos al señor Scamander al puerto.

―No tienen que hacerlo― dijo Scamander, sonrojándose otra vez.

―Claro que sí― lo corrigió Tina ―Ya te tuvimos tres días aquí, debemos asegurarnos que llegues bien al puerto, sin dejar que se escape ningún otro animal.

La joven auror se rio, obviamente estaba bromeando. Newt sonrió al verla reír. Tenía una bonita sonrisa.

― ¡Oh no!― exclamó Queenie, llevándose la mano a la boca ―Debo trabajar hoy. No puedo faltar o me despedirán. Me temo que tendrán que ir ustedes dos solos.

― ¿Segura?― preguntó Tina, desconfiada.

―Segura, deberías apurarte y vestirte, Tini. Se hace tarde― aseguró la bruja rubia.

―Está bien― asintió su hermana ― ¿Te parece si salimos en media hora, Newt?

―Claro.

Tina se fue a su habitación rápidamente, dejando a Queenie y Newt solos.

―No temas― dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos ―Claro que los dejé solos a propósito. Aunque también es cierto que debo ir a trabajar.

―Deja de leer mi mente― murmuró él, avergonzado.

―Señor Scamander, no debe avergonzarse de tener esos pensamientos de mi hermana. Ella es hermosa e inteligente, y puede ser muy dulce si gana su confianza― la bruja rubia seguía leyendo los pensamientos de él –―Tranquilo, no le diré nada de lo que piensas, debería ir a prepararse. Si ella dijo media hora, en veinte minutos ya estará lista.

Y con eso, Queenie se dirigió a su propia habitación. Newt suspiró. Estaba nervioso pero regresó a la habitación para alistarse para salir. La bruja rubia tenía razón, a los veinte minutos, Tina ya estaba lista. Él se cambió la ropa de dormir por un pantalón marrón, un saco azul y una camisa blanca. Como sabía que estaba muy fresco, se puso una bufanda de Hufflepuff alrededor del cuello. Tomó sus documentos, los metió en el bolsillo de su saco y aseguró la cuerda alrededor de la maleta otra vez. Ya estaba listo.

Afuera de la habitación, se reunió con Tina, que estaba vestida con su traje gris y se había arreglado un poco el cabello. Aun así, un rizo rebelde se le escapaba de la oreja cada tanto.

― ¿Y Queenie?― preguntó Newt.

―Ella ya se marchó. Te envió saludos. Vámonos― Tina le sujetó el brazo, preparándose para aparecerse.

―Espera― la detuvo ―Aún falta una hora para que salga el barco y no estamos tan lejos del puerto. ¿No te gustaría caminar hasta allá? Es decir… si quieres… si no te molesta.

Ella lo miró y se mordió el labio.

―Ah… claro. No sé por qué no pensé en eso. Vamos entonces.

Ambos caminaron por las atestadas calles de Nueva York, en dirección al puerto. En el camino, Tina le habló mucho a Newt, lo cual resultó bueno ya que él era demasiado tímido para hablar de otra cosa que no fueran sus criaturas. Le contó sobre su estadía en Ilvermorny, el colegio de magia americano. Le habló sobre Queenie, sobre cómo creía que de las criaturas que escaparon de su maleta, la más bonita era el Demiguise, le parecía maravilloso que un animal pudiera hacerse invisible. Newt contestaba cada tanto, pero disfrutaba más mirándola hablar.

Cuando la conoció, le pareció que era un poco severa y distante. Pero ahora le parecía otra persona, una mujer llena de vida y trabajadora, de bonita sonrisa y ojos cautivadores. Tardaron cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar al puerto, aún quedaban quince minutos más para estar con ella. Newt pasó por la aduana muggle, entregó sus documentos, dejando que revisaran su maleta con un inteligente hechizo que hacía invisible el interior por unos minutos y se acercó hacia el barco que lo llevaría de regreso a su hogar. Cayó en la cuenta de que era hora de decir adiós. Newt se dio la vuelta y miró a Tina. Ella tenía una expresión de obvia tristeza en sus ojos. Le partió el corazón verla así.

―Bueno… ha sido…― comenzó él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

― ¿Verdad que sí?― su pregunta quizás dejó salir un poco más de emoción de lo necesario. Le costaba mirarla a los ojos. En momentos así, deseaba ser menos tímido.

―Escucha, Newt― siguió ella ―Quería agradecerte.

―No es nada.

―Gracias por hablarle a la señora Picquery bien de mí. Así pude volver al equipo de investigación.

―No pude pensar en alguien mejor para investigarme― mencionó él. Sabía que si ella estaba a cargo de la investigación de Grindelwald, quizás podrían verse con motivos de trabajo. Al menos eso esperaba.

―Trata de no meterte en problemas.

―Lo haré, tengo que volver al trabajo en el Ministerio. Entregar mi escrito.

―Lo esperaré con ansias― ella sonrió otra vez ―Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos.

Newt se quedó perdido en su sonrisa. Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo, pero la miró a los ojos. Ella era muy bonita. Sintió algo muy cálido en el centro de su pecho.

― ¿A Leta Lestrange le gusta leer?― preguntó ella. ¿Por qué preguntaba por Leta?

― ¿Quién?

―La chica de la fotografía que tenías en la maleta― Tina lucía algo decepcionada.

―No tengo idea de qué cosas lea Leta en estos días. La gente cambia― dijo, para aclarar que hace mucho que no la veía y tampoco tenía intenciones de verla.

―Sí― murmuró la mujer.

―Yo he cambiado. Creo… quizás un poquito.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Se miraron a los ojos. Newt tuvo esa sensación cálida en su pecho otra vez. ¿Qué era? Se dio la vuelta, en el barco las personas arribaban. Él debía hacer lo mismo. Volvió a mirarla. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos.

―Te enviaré una copia de mi libro, si me lo permites.

―Me gustaría eso― murmuró, sonriendo.

No lo pensó. No lo razonó. No pudo evitarlo tampoco. Newt vio que un rizo de cabello negro estaba sobre el rostro ella. Tomó ese rizo rebelde y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja de Tina, sintiendo la piel de la mejilla de ella mientras lo acomodaba. Ella suspiró. ¿Quería besarla? Por supuesto, que quería. Pero no se animó. Sintió vergüenza. Sintió miedo. Así que sólo se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y se dirigió hacia el barco.

Sin embargo, algo no se sintió bien. No debía irse así sin más. Quería volver y lo hizo. La vio allí, con la mirada triste, acariciándose la mejilla, justo el lugar que él había tocado. Sí, la sensación cálida en su pecho era amor. Pero era muy pronto.

―Tina, ¿Cómo te sentirías si te diera una copia en persona?― le dijo, muy rápido, sobresaltándola. Ella ladeó la cabeza enternecida.

―Eso me gustaría― la mujer no pudo evitar reírse con alegría ―Me gustaría mucho.

Newt sonrió. Ella lo hacía sentir así. Subió al barco con alegría. Mientras viajaba, pensaba una y otra vez en la sonrisa de Tina. Tomó una decisión en el viaje. Volvería a verla tan pronto como pudiera. Darle el libro sería una excusa. Darle un beso su principal objetivo.

Fin

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados. Si te interesa leer más sobre Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, puedes ir a mis historias "Una luz en la oscuridad", "El día en que su corazón latió otra vez" o "Crónicas de un magizoólogo"_

 _ **Cereza Queenie**_


End file.
